space_penguin_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Catchin' Waves
'Space Penguin Mini-Games: Catchin' Waves ''© Space Penguin 2019 Visit the Space Penguin Website ''Our main priority here at Space Penguin is security. We stand by our word and promise to provide the most secure CPPS possible. Imagine your favorite Club Penguin, but with a space twist to it! Enjoy and please follow the rules.'' '''Catchin' Waves is a Space Penguin mini-game where Penguins can surf, located at the Cove. In this game, the player must move their cursor up and down to go fast and do tricks to get coins. In order to perform tricks, the player must press the Arrow Keys or the W, A, S, D Keys, individually or simultaneously. This game contains a Game Upgrades catalog, and the Flame Surfboard, Daisy Surfboard, and Silver Surfboard can be brought and used in here. If a Red Puffle is brought, it can surf alongside the player and help the player to earn extra coins. Game Modes Catchin' Waves is a surfing mini-game in Space Penguin, played from the surfboard located at the Cove. In this game, the player moves the cursor up and down to steer a penguin surfing along the wave. Catchin' Waves features 4 different game modes. * Surf Lesson: The player will learn how to surf. This serves the purpose of being a tutorial in case you don't know how to play, and it awards the Graduate Stamp upon completing all of the instructions and finishing the wave alive. * Freestyle: The player can surf freely and do whatever they want. * Competition: Follow the judges instructions to make them happy. You will get three tasks (do a certain trick, do lots of flips, have perfect balance, etc.) that will appear in the bottom-right corner of the screen. This lasts for three rounds, with different objectives each time. * Survival: The hardest mode. The player must survive a very long time on a dangerously fast wave. This mode features exclusive obstacles, like icebergs and a shark. 500 coins are awarded to the player who can complete it. Tricks & Moves Tricks can be done with the keyboard; W, A, S, D Keys or Arrow Keys. If one key is pressed, it will award the player 10 points. If two keys are pressed, it awards 20 points. Different types of tricks, such as grinds, flips, spins, and shooting the tube can be performed with varying amounts of points. * Up or W: Wave * Down or S: Lie Down * Left or A: Handstand * Right or D: Dance * Down and Right or S and D: The Blender * Right and Up or D and W: Surf Fever * Up and Left or W and A: Ice Breaker * Left and Right or S and D: Coastal Kick * Down and Up or A and W: Lazy Wave * Down and Left or S and A: Back Stand * Grinds: When landing on the wave after jumping, hold down the mouse button. * Flips: Circle the mouse in mid-air. * Spins: Perform a trick in mid-air. * Shooting the tube: Go close to the curl of the wave. This can be done with other tricks to get more points. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Gallery Click images to view © SPACE PENGUIN 2019